


i'm what you want (so stop thinking ’bout it)

by jasonsmclean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Jason, Dom/sub, F/M, I have no excuse for this, Makeup Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, just feeding a deprived fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsmclean/pseuds/jasonsmclean
Summary: “I know we have to talk, but…”“But?”“We have a lot of catching up to do,” he leans closer to her, kissing her neck, “but what I have in mind doesn’t include talking.”





	i'm what you want (so stop thinking ’bout it)

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeah, started off right  
>  I can see it in your eyes  
> I can tell that you're wantin' more  
> What's been on your mind? **

There are so many things to say. So many things to discuss. Piper knows this, Jason knows this; there are too many things between them that remain unresolved. It’s not necessarily bad, not in the slightest,  just the repercussions of the distance between them.

Distance no more, Piper thinks as she glances over at him. Holding his hand doesn’t feel real and it feels like any second, he’ll dissipate right through her fingertips. He keeps his gaze straight ahead on the road, but every so often, his eyes flicker to her face and they both smile because _holy shit, they’re together._ Her lips still burn from their kiss and for the first time in a long time, she feels like she can breathe properly again.

Being beside him makes her feel like she’s sixteen again. They’re older, more mature, more beaten down, but she feels that intangible teenage giddiness. After years of trying to find tranquility in friendship, with lingering gazes, fingers brushing against each other, and vivid thoughts of his lips on hers, they found their way back to each other. They hadn’t worked back then, but she’s certain now that they can work together now. She’d found herself, the person she’d lost in the aftermath of war, and when she finally recognized herself in the mirror, she realized she truly wasn’t herself without Jason by her side.

Staring at him in the driver’s seat now is almost too good to be true. He’s here, he wants to make this work. The thought makes her almost smile, but she bites it back because she doesn’t want to look insane by smiling at nothing.

Except it’s certainly not nothing.

She’s dreamt of this day for years, even before she’d come to the realization that she wanted to be with him again. She’d dreamt of him constantly since their breakup. Some of the dreams consisted of a makeup and innocent hand holding. Other dreams, dreams that still make her feel warm to this day, included less than innocent actions between them. As she looks over at him, she’s suddenly plagued with _those_ dreams.

The sensible, rational side of her internally groans. They’d only just agreed to start over minutes before and her thoughts are filled with the thought of his lips, and his hands, and his…

Shaking her head, she tries to shake the images out of her mind. Even if she wants Jason like this, there’s no way they can do anything of that sort tonight. There are so many things to talk over. Their breakup from so long ago had never truly been resolved, plus it’s still a sour topic between them, so it’s necessary to talk through it. They’re both in college, they’ve lived their own lives for years now, which means communication is key at this pivotal time.

But Piper doesn’t want to talk. She wants to do so more much than that.

If he can feel the tension rolling off like waves from her stiff body in the passenger seat, he doesn’t say anything about it. By the time he parks the car in front of what she assumes is his apartment complex, her hands are very nearly gripping the seat below her. Usually she isn’t one to be so nervous; she’d always been the one in the relationship to keep a clear head. But now her hands are clammy and she’s afraid to look at him. If she looks at him, what little self-control she has will go flying out the window.

Jason cuts the engine and for a moment, they sit in silence. She risks a glance and he’s already staring at her. Her heartbeat jumps into her throat, still not quite used to the intensity of his blue eyes. During their time as friends, he’d looked at her, but never like this. She can’t remember a time he’s looked _this_ on edge, not even from when they dated before.

Once the silence has dragged on for an unbearable amount of time, Piper clears her throat. “We should head inside. We have a lot to talk—”

She doesn’t even get the sentence out before Jason surges forward, the sound of his seatbelt unclicking hardly registering to her before his lips are on hers. She’s surprised for a moment, the kiss unexpected. This isn’t the Jason she’s used to— he’d been known for his soft kisses, cradling her face in his hands. This is the opposite of soft; he’s desperate for some reciprocation. After her initial shock passes, she reaches down swiftly to unbuckle her own seatbelt. Once the strap releases her, she places her hands on the center console to move closer to him. His hands tangle themselves in her hair, gripping against the soft strands until she’s certain it’s a mess around her face. In the moment, she doesn’t care.

His hands are like pure fire as they move from her hair to brush against the sides of her neck. Her body feels as though it’s burning, her breathing ragged as she practically melts into the kiss. This might not be the Jason she can remember, at least in the kissing aspect, but she has no complaints. Every filthy dream she’d had of him pales in comparison to now, even though the kiss has only just started.

His teeth graze against her bottom lip, which almost makes her moan. But she isn’t going to surrender to his will so easily. Her fingers reach up and curl around the collar of his shirt, tugging until he’s leaned over the center console, impossibly close. She smirks against the kiss, thinking now it’s his turn to submit to her will. She pulls even harder on the fabric, urging him to climb into the backseat with her.

Before she can make her way into the backseat, his hand cups her cheek, cradling her face with a touch so gentle that it’s a shock compared to the hunger of the kiss. He pulls away and she reluctantly opens her eyes, feeling a groan of protest bubble to her lips. Biting her lip to curb the noise, she can see the windows have fogged up. Sure, the kiss had been intense, but had it really been _that_ heated?

“No,” Jason murmurs, his voice husky. The sound of the scratchiness makes Piper want to melt, leaning her face into his hand.

“No?” The disappointment in her voice is clear as day. Of course he didn’t want this, at least not the night they got back together after nearly four years of being apart. They’d already established that there was so much to talk about; they hadn’t had a real in-depth talk since before they broke up. “Okay, yeah. You’re right. We have things to talk about.”

He chuckles, his thumb reaching down to trace over her bottom lip. Her breath hitches and she tries to keep her breathing steady. “I know we have to talk, but…”

“But?”

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” he leans closer to her, kissing her neck, “but what I have in mind doesn’t include talking.”

Her heart feels ready to burst from her chest and she knows none of her dirty sex dreams would even come _close_ to what he has in store for her tonight.

“The backseat is too small, anyway,” he mentions casually as he pulls away from her neck. “I’m a grown man with a bed, Piper. And I fully intend on using it tonight.”

She never thought so few words could make her so weak. Yet here she is, his voice igniting a fire within her because she knows what’s coming. Or maybe she just has an idea— given that she never expected Jason to say something like this to her, she’s now unsure what exactly he has up his sleeve. Time has changed him, this she knows, though it’s up for debate whether it’s been for the better or worse. Before the breakup, she’d be the one to initiate things. Although she doesn’t have any complaints about the promises he’d made, her stomach flutters because she’s not used to being on the receiver end of such ambitious words.

But who is she to mull over the possibilities? She’s back with the man of her dreams and he’s looking at her with darkened blue eyes. Anticipation courses through her veins and she finds herself nodding. Before checking to make sure he’s ready, she turns away from him and opens the door, sliding out of the car.

He’s at her side just moments after she shuts the car door behind her. His arm wraps around her, pulling her against his side. The movement is so casual that nobody would be able to tell they’d spent the past several years broken up. This is so natural, she thinks as he leads her to the door of his apartment. She’s nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet, feeling his arm tighten around her shoulders fractionally as his key unlocks the door.

Before she can even step through the threshold, his hands grab her hips fervently, pulling her back against his body. His fingers dig into her hip bones, the roughness of the grab making her feel warm all over. She wraps her arms around him, sliding her hands over his broad shoulders. _He’s so much more muscular than I remember,_ she thinks hazily as the door slams shut behind them. His eyes hold hers in a fiery gaze, unrelenting, almost as if asking for a challenge as he pushes her back against the door. He towers over her, his hands firmly holding her hips in place. Even if she wanted to push him away, she’s certain she wouldn’t be able to; he’s too strong. Those Camp Jupiter workouts must be really paying off, given that his Pontifex duties are probably frustrating and training is his go-to to clear his head.

Granted, she’d been the one to break up with him, and she’d done plenty of training to get her mind off him, so there’s no telling how often he trained to forget about her.

Piper is only just started to feel impatient when Jason slams his lips into hers. The ferocity of the kiss makes her sway, her locked arms around his shoulders and his hands on her hips the only things keeping her upright. If not for this embrace, her knees would have failed her. This new light in his eyes is reducing her into a very weak woman.

“I thought,” she breathes out as his hand pushes her shirt up carelessly, his touch leaving goosebumps in his wake, “that you were a grown man with a _bed._ ”

He pulls his lips away from her own, chuckling as he brushes his lips across her cheek, settling just below her left ear. The chills have worked their up throughout her entire body, though his touch feels like fire. As he kisses her neck, making her squirm against the door, he mutters, “I do have a bed.”

“Then why are we not there?”

She doesn’t think she’s funny, but he laughs again. “We’ll get there… eventually. Be patient.”

But she can’t be patient. Not after being apart from him for so long. She hasn’t felt his body in years and all she wants is to feel every inch of his skin against hers. He’s taking his sweet time, which is almost as infuriating as it is unbelievably sexy. She’s infamous for being a tease and now he’s relishing in her impatience. If he’s half as eager as her, he should be throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to bed, right?

Wrong. He moves his lips back up to hers, kissing her with such intensity that she feels as though the world around them ceases to exist. Nothing else matters except for him, the way his hand is gripping her side and how his hips are pressed against hers. This is just the result of years apart, dozens of lingering glances, and far too many sex dreams. And while the sex dreams had been plenty enjoyable, she certainly didn’t anticipate for him to be taking control.

In another attempt to overcome Jason, Piper moves her arms from around him to press her hands against his chest. She tries to shove him away but he doesn’t budge. Granted, he’s giant compared to her, all muscle and pure strength and he practically radiates command, but when it comes to her, he’s putty in her hands. Except for now— she pushes against him again and he remains still. If it’s possible, he moves even closer, pressing his entire body against her and engulfing her in the desperation to feel more skin.

After several minutes of their dizzying kiss, he finally moves away. She almost smiles, thinking the tantalizing wait is over, but he just tugs her by her belt loops and tugs her along. She follows like a lost puppy, copying his lead and kicking off her shoes. They have to be headed to the bedroom now.

She’s wrong again. He easily lifts her up, setting her on top of the kitchen counter. She can feel how cold it is against the back of her thighs, though it’s hardly an issue. She’s staring at the level-headed blond in front of her, who’s stepping between her thighs as if he belongs there.

“Who _are_ you?” she asks, setting her hands on his shoulders.

He smirks, his blue eyes shining. She wants to kiss that damn smirk off his lips, bite teasingly down on the scar she loves, though she’s sure now that he isn’t going to surrender. He isn’t going to let up.

But who is _she_ if she doesn’t give him hell the entire time?

“You kept me waiting for years,” he says easily, and although the comment rubs salt in the wound, she knows he doesn’t mean it maliciously. These are words coming from someone who wants her just as badly as she wants him. “If you expected me to let _you_ have your way, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“A girl can dream.”

“Keep dreaming.” He grabs her chin tightly, pulling her face against his to kiss her. Her lips are already puffy from these hungry kisses, but she certainly isn’t complaining. The thought of his lips have consumed every inch of her mind for years now and even though the lack of control is frustrating as hell, she’d rather surrender to Jason’s will every day if it meant having him. All of him, not just his body, although his body is nothing to complain about.

By the time he pulls away to yank his shirt over his head, both of them are breathing heavily, their touches lingering. She can see his eyebrows are furrowing and it gives her a speck of hope that maybe, just maybe, he’ll feed off her impatience and give into the temptation. He carelessly throws his shirt aside and she doesn’t even have time to admire him before he presses himself even closer than before.

Rather than kiss her, he presses his lips to her neck. He gets to work right away, sucking on the sensitive skin. Before the breakup, he’d been so shy about visible hickeys, always settling for places where no one (except him) would see. He’s evidently gotten over that, she notes as he moves on to a new spot, somewhere she knows will be impossible to cover up.

When he moves to leave a hickey on a particularly sensitive spot, her hands move from his shoulders to tangle themselves in his hair. Her fingers bury themselves in the tufts of blond hair, tugging involuntarily as his tongue soothes over the spot. She doesn’t hold back, yanking against his hair as she hears herself moan under her breath.

The pull has a greater effect than she anticipates. As she yanks again, the lights above her flicker as if they’re in the middle of a thunderstorm. Yet there is no storm outside; the only storm brewing is the tension mounting between them. His fingers dig into her hips and he groans against her skin. She smirks at the response, feeling his resolve wavering.

Jason may have control, but now she knows he’s still putty in her experienced hands. She knows exactly what will make him moan.

As she tightens her fingers in his hair yet again, he lifts his head up to face her. He grabs her wrist, gently pushing her arm away. The light in his eyes puts on her edge, in a good way, so she knows better than test him. She drops her arms and his hands are suddenly on the hem of her shirt, tugging it up. Following his lead, she lifts her shirt over her head, messing her hair up in the process, and she tosses it aside.

He brings his lips back to her throat so she prepares for more neck kisses. Instead, he drags his lips down, skimming over her chest. Her heart is racing as his hand reaches up, sliding her bra strap down her shoulder.

She knows what he’s scheming and she isn't letting it fly. Not on his kitchen counter, anyway.

Reaching down and twining her fingers through his hair again, she tugs his head up. He locks eyes with her, the blue in his eyes especially bright, taking on an almost dangerous glint. This is the feral, raised by wolves Jason Grace that the Legion promoted to praetor. He’s a warrior inside and out, but Piper knows how to satisfy the wolf.

She nudges him closer, releasing her grip on his hair. She grabs his shoulders, burying her face against his neck, taking it upon herself to return the favor. Since she’s covered in hickeys, he needs to match. Her lips get to work right away, sucking on the pale skin that’s sure to display the marks discernibly.

While she’d been relatively quiet while receiving her hickeys, he’s quite vocal. He moans, his hands reaching down to grip her thighs tightly. She smirks, squeezing his shoulders as she moves onto a spot she knows will make him writhe. His moans only grow louder and the feeling of control excites her. The adrenaline flowing through her veins makes her cocky, so she takes a risk and grazes her teeth against the area.

The electrical outlet to her right sparks, the lights flickering once more. If she keeps this up, she’s afraid he’ll cause a power outage. She’s not sure how she’ll be able to explain how she made her boyfriend shut the power off, but in the moment, she doesn’t care.

His grasp on her thighs only grows tighter. Before she can make another mark, he pulls away, his face a beautiful shade of crimson. _This_ is the Jason she knows— the blushy, flustered blond. She feels as though she’s sixteen again, sneaking around her cabin while her siblings are training. Back then, they had to be quiet. Now they can be as loud as they want, which excites her almost as much as the thrill as sneaking around did.

“Did you just _bite_ me?” he demands, his voice much lower than she’s used to.

She decides to be a tease, biting down on her bottom lip as she innocently shrugs. “Oops?”

That’s enough for Jason. He uses his grip on her thighs to pull her off the counter and before she can drop, his hands are on her ass, her legs wrapping around him tightly. She gasps, clinging onto him for dear life as he kisses her hungrily. The wolf, she realizes too late, is insatiable; no matter how many times she feeds it, he’s going to come crawling back for more. A taste just isn’t enough.

At least Piper’s getting what she wants. Jason wastes no time in walking through his apartment, one of his hands leaving her ass to push open what she assumes is his bedroom door. And she’s right— moments later, he drops her onto his bed. Within seconds, he’s on top of her, pressing her back against the mattress, her legs still wound tightly around his hips as he kisses her. Her mind spins and her breath is shaky, heat filling her chest with the promise of skin-to-skin contact. If he’s taking her to bed, it means he can’t hold out much longer. The thought makes her smirk as his teeth catch on her bottom lip, tugging relentlessly.

He wins momentarily, the shock mixed with the desperation of the playful bite makes her moan out, “Fucking _hell_ , Jason.”

The moan must please Jason because she can feel his lips twitching into a smile. He pulls away, his fingertips dragging against her ribcage, brushing against the underside of her bra. Without as much as a word, she arches her back, his fingers expertly unclasping her bra. He pushes the other strap down her shoulder, pulling it away. She doesn’t have time to process what’s happening until his lips wrap around her nipple.

It isn’t like Jason was bad in bed before the breakup. It’s quite the opposite, actually; he’d been great in bed. But back then, Piper hadn’t hesitated to take control. She’d been the one to take initiative, teasing and pleasuring the hell out of him until he was the red-faced moaning mess. Now, however, she’s the moaning mess. Her back arches off the bed, moaning as his tongue swirls around her nipple, his thumb tracing circles around the other one.

He may be teasing, but she has to give it to him— he’s doing a hell of a job at it.

Jason takes his sweet time as his lips drag down, pressing chaste kisses against her torso. He makes his way down her stomach, locking eyes with her as he approaches her jeans. He hesitates for just a moment, almost as if he’s asking her if everything is okay. She nods once and his fingers fumble against the zipper of her shorts, yanking them down her legs as soon as she raises her hips up. Once they’re off, he tosses them over his shoulder, his eyes scanning up and down her body. The intensity of his gaze makes her feel like she’s about to melt.

_Who’s the putty now?_ the voice in her head mocks.

Before Piper can admit to herself that he’s putty no more, he’s taking off his jeans, and she’d be a dirty liar if she said she doesn’t stare shamelessly at him. There’s an obvious bulge she can see through his boxers, which makes her more impatient, but he doesn’t seem too concerned with it. He tosses his jeans aside before pushing her thighs aside. She’s thankful she wore cute underwear today, and judging by the flush that floods his face, she knows he’s thankful for it, too.

He doesn’t spend time admiring. He curls his fingers around the waistband of her panties and yanks them down in one swift motion. She bites her lip to hide the anticipated smile, not wanting to express how badly she wants him, though she knows he can read her very well. If he hasn’t noticed her desperation, he’s evidently not paying attention. And she knows he’s been paying attention.

“I hope you don’t have plans tomorrow,” he says lightly as his hand slides up her thigh. The movement is so slow that it makes her squirm against the mattress

“Why?” she asks quickly.

His thumb brushes against her clit, her breath hitching. His chest seems to puff out pridefully at the automatic reaction, almost as if he hadn’t expected such a response so quickly. He doesn’t answer, instead pushing two fingers inside of her.

“I haven’t touched you in _years_ , Pipes,” he murmurs. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

The thought of making up for lost time makes her face feel warmer than it did a few moments before. Being a demigod requires amazing stamina to keep her standing during even the most intense battles. But now, looking at the glint in Jason’s eyes, she knows this might be a little more grueling than a typical monster fight. He has ambitious plans for them and this bed.

His fingers pump in and out of her at a tantalizing pace, curling them to hit just the right spot. Her eyelids feel heavy, almost sluggish, as his thumb continues to circle her clit. He knows exactly what he’s doing, staring intently at her face to catch every facial change. Part of her wants to knock the stupid smug smirk off his face, but the other half is enjoying this side of Jason far too much.

She almost expects him to pull away when she feels herself approaching her orgasm. It isn’t like she isn’t hiding the fact she’s on edge; her fingers grip the sheets, her hips moving down to meet his thrusting fingers, her face burning with heat. Her moans are only growing louder because this isn’t some dream anymore. This is so much better than she’d anticipated.

But Jason doesn’t pull away. She tries to warn him, tell him that she’s close, but he knows. She knows he knows because his fingers only increase in speed, unrelenting, curling them up in just the right way. He doesn’t even look fazed when she throws her head back, the waves of white-hot pleasure washing over her.

Once she comes down from her high, he pulls his fingers out of her. She opens her eyes, chest still heaving, and she says weakly, “You’re making my life a living hell.”

He laughs and the sound is so beautiful that her heart skips a beat, which seems oddly out of place considering he just made her cum. “I said we had catching up to do.”

“I know. But gods, Jason, you don’t have to be such a tease.”

“I am not.”

She forces herself onto her elbows, lifting her back off the mattress. She narrows her eyes at him and he doesn’t back down. Usually when she gives him this look, he gives in. But there’s no trace of surrender in his expression, which makes her come to the sad realization that she’s not going to be able to take control.

“I hope you had your fun, but I—”

Jason laughs again. The sound makes her chest tighten and she wants to melt. “You really thought I was done?” he asks, reaching up and brushing her thumb over her bottom lip.

Her heart flutters. “Oh?”

He flashes her a breathtaking smirk, nudging her chest lightly so she falls back against the mattress again. She keeps her eyes on him as he makes his way back down her body, pressing a kiss to her hip. He flashes her one last look before he dips his head between her thighs.

When his tongue swirls around her clit, her back involuntarily arches off the mattress. Her moans don’t sound like her own; the desperation and pleasure come out in small whines and she thinks she’s saying his name, but she’s too focused on the feeling of his mouth.

Piper doesn’t realize her legs are shaking until Jason wraps his hands around her thighs, slinging them over his shoulders. He has only just started to eat her out and her legs are already trembling, which makes her feel oddly embarrassed.

He is the son of Jupiter, which means he always calls the shots, even if he doesn’t want to. In the bedroom, she gets control. Except not tonight.

At this rate, as one hand creeps up his torso to take her nipples in his fingers, she isn’t going to be able to last very long. She’d nearly forgotten what it felt like for him to touch her. The past few years had consisted of her own fingers and the occasional hookup, though none of them ever made her feel the way she feels now.

As she feels herself approaching her second orgasm of the night, her hips buck down in an attempt to feel more pleasure, his hand leaves her breast and to grab her hip, his other doing the same. He grabs her so tightly she’s nearly positive there will be bruises in the morning. She can’t even writhe beneath him now. She grits her teeth as she tries to move, but his hold is too strong. _Asshole_ , she thinks, though she’s moaning too much to say anything.

His patience must be running thin, because he pulls away for just a moment, ordering in a voice that sounds much more like a growl than anything, “Pipes, _cum_ ,” before reattaching his mouth to her clit.

The sound of his voice pushes her over the edge. The heat expands in her stomach and she falls apart under Jason’s hold. By the time the swells of pleasure have subsided, she’s a sweating, gasping mess, her fingers loosening their deadly grip they had on the sheets.

Jason rises from his place between her thighs and when she looks at him, he licks his lips. The sight brings heat to her cheeks.

“What next?” she asks hoarsely, trying to revel in the challenge. Hey, if she can’t beat him, she might as well enjoy the ride. “Want me on my knees? Do you have a red room of pain or something?”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I want to feel you. I’m going to fuck you now.”

The brute honesty in the statement makes her suck in a breath of anticipation. Her mind flashes to all the different positions he’s probably thinking about and she’s thankful she’s on her back, otherwise her knees would probably give way. “Oh?” she asks, her voice spiking up an octave.

He nods once and doesn’t waste any time taking off his boxers. He seems relieved that the fabric is no longer restraining his erection. But before he can grab her and have his way with her again, his eyebrows furrow. “We don’t have a condom.”

She nearly groans. “I’m on birth control. Forget a condom.”

“Still, I’d feel better if we—”

“ _Jason_.” The edge to her voice makes him trail off. “I need you to fuck me.”

He seems taken aback, blinking heavily. Maybe this is the first time he truly sees her submitting to his will. But he nods, licking his lips. “I can do that.”

_Yeah, you better,_ she thinks as he crawls over her and kisses her heatedly.

As he teases her entrance, his lips pressing messy kisses to her jaw, she asks weakly, “What, no crazy position? Just plain old missionary? You’re losing your edge, Grace.”

He chuckles and stops kissing her, gazing into her eyes. “I just want to watch you. That’s not losing my edge.”

And with that, their eyes locked, Jason thrusts into her.

Piper is yet again reminded how her dreams failed to live up to this moment. She gasps, her hands automatically tightening around his shoulders as if it’s second nature. Just as she steadies her hands on him, he grabs her wrist, intertwining their fingers on the pillow beside her hand. The touch is a gravitational pull, a reminder that while there has been no time to stop and sit in the realization that they’re back together, he’s showing that the sex doesn’t get lost in translation— there is a connection, there is refound love. It makes her feel warm all over.

He doesn’t give her much time to adjust to his size. He thrusts into her and the pleasure tugs against her, her eyelids heavier than usual. She struggles to keep her eyes open, gazing as his jaw clenches, his mouth slightly open as he pounds into her. The sight is almost as gratifying as the feeling of him inside of her.

This is finally the accumulation of the distance, the lingering glances, the suppressed feelings. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back, their lips brushing together as they moan. Her other hand on his shoulder lays waste, her fingernails clawing against the skin. Each time she drags her nails deeper, he moans and she thinks he grunts, “Fuck, Piper.”

He is absolutely wrecking her. She’s at his complete and utter mercy. Although she’s never forgotten he’s a son of Jupiter, she’s never felt so much power radiating from him in bed. He doesn’t ask for leadership, rather it gets forced on his shoulders, and tonight he’s taking advantage of being the son of the king of the gods.

His lips roam her neck, kissing her skin. His lips against her neck muffle his moans, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure she’s feeling. Every so often, she thinks she can feel his teeth, which is just about the sexiest thing in the world. Maybe being raised by wolves isn’t the worst thing when it shows during sex.

Due to the previous orgasms, Piper knows she isn’t going to last very long. And judging by the rapid pace of his thrusts, holding out didn’t do him well either. Both of them are chasing their inevitable climax and his lips press back to hers. She feels so warm that if it was humanly possible, she could melt into the sheets.

A noise that sounds like a mixture of a whimper and a moan slips out of her mouth. She can feel it building inside of her, threatening to hit, her breath hitching and she moans out, “Jason, I’m—”

The sloppy open-mouthed kiss is more tongue and breathy moans than anything. He growls, a real one this time, and he manages out, “Hold on.”

She isn’t sure how long she can hold on, so she lets out a pathetic, “I have to—”

His fingers tighten around hers, the sheets bunching up around their interlocked hands. “Pipes…” The voice comes from the back of his throat and she can feel the warmth spreading to even the tips of her toes.

He thrusts up and it hits just the right spot. Her moan is closer in volume to a scream and she knows she physically _cannot_ hold on anymore.

Right before she succumbs to the pleasure, he growls in her ear, “Now.”

Her vision blurs with white and her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. Her toes involuntarily curl and as her back arches, her body presses completely against his. It feels as though she’s been electrocuted, heat flooding every inch of her body and engulfing her. She comes undone beneath him and judging by the way his body tenses above her, he’s coming apart, too. He slams into her throughout her orgasm, her third and final one wrecking more havoc than the other two. The previous two pale in comparison. The foreplay and teasing all seem worth it now that she’s accepting the storm.

When Piper comes back down to earth, her eyes lazily open. Jason’s head is nuzzled against her neck, his breathing still shallow against her skin. They sit there in silence for several minutes, their fingers still intertwined.

As their breathing goes back to normal pace, he groans lightly as he pulls out of her, rolling off her. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She welcomes the contact, relaxing against him, slinging her arm over his torso.

“Was that alright?” he murmurs, brushing the loose strands away from her forehead. She looks up at him, marveling at the sight of his flushed cheeks and his disheveled hair.

_Gods of Olympus, he’s the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen._

“More than alright.” She smiles tiredly. “It was nice… catching up.”

He chuckles and leans down, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. The world seems to switch into high definition and she feels another surge of adolescent puppy love. She wants to freeze time and remain here forever.

“I agree,” he says, cupping her face in his hand. She leans into it, studying his face. This feels too good to be true— she’s back with the boy she’s loved since she was fifteen. It has to be a dream, surely. “So… we should still talk, huh?”

“We do need to talk.” She nods once but feels a smirk creep onto her face. “But not now.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Then when?”

“Tomorrow.” She tries to curb the smug look on her face. “Did you not expect me to return the favor?”

“Return the—” His eyes widen and his face turns a delicious shade of red. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

She laughs and forces herself into a sitting position, capturing his lips in a kiss. Despite the fact that he just dominated her, she knows she ultimately has the upper hand. “Think you can handle another round, Grace?”

He scoffs. “I waited years. I can handle anything.”

Piper loves this man with her entire heart, but she doesn’t talk about it. Not now. She decides to let her lips do all the talking, rolling on top of Jason to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> **Oh, you've been dreamin' 'bout it  
>  And I'm what you want  
> So stop thinkin' 'bout it **
> 
> Song: Talk by Khalid


End file.
